Bandit
by Captaino-Anjee
Summary: LittleWood Is after something. It requires stealing, but he is a great thief. He is sure his plan to get it will work, and it does. It's what happens after that he doesn't expect, and he is left with no idea what to do.
1. Prologue

Hello there! I'm Martyn, but most people call me LittleWood. I'm writing this to tell you my story. It's up to you what you think of me at the end of it, but... well how about I just start. You'll find out about me as the story goes on.

So, A good place to start this tale would be an autumns night. Not just any autumns night though, otherwise I wouldn't start there. This night was one when I was doing a... I'll just say a special mission. I was retrieving a very special resource, known as a Creation stone. They are extremely rare. For one, they can teleport. It will teleport away from danger, until it comes in contact with its first owner. Then It loses that ability. The owner would be able to use the stone for quite a few different uses, such as fuel or crafting. Mostly likely, someone would smash it on an item.

Smashing such a rare item would seem like a dumb idea, but it is not. The stone holds a lot of special magic energies in it, which get released when smashed. Then, the energies would go into whatever it was smashed on. What would happen then could be... anything. Sometimes an inanimate object would become animate, such as a scarecrow becoming a monster. Sometimes, the opposite. A enderman could become a set of Ender armor, allowing teleportation, or other enderman attributes. If it comes in contact with its owner it can give them a magical power. Possibly levitation, or fire creation. There are ways you can almost perfectly choose what happens. Like, if you wanted to give yourself wings you could collect a feather and hold it against your back, then smash it inbetween them. The art of using a Creation stone is quite hard. It is unrecommended to use one unless you know exactly what you're doing, or else you could make a terrible monster.

Anyway, I was out to aquire a Creation Stone. My plan was to get one, and then travel to the End and smash it on the Ender Dragon to get some awesome armor. I knew that Rythian possesed one, and I also knew I couldn't just get him to hand it over. That guy was a lonesome man, feared by most. He slept through the day and wandered throught the world by night. He rarely did anything to cause harm. If he wanted to, he could kill someone on the spot though. He had two creation stones before. One he used on a creeper and a pair of gloves, making some gloves which could pretty much blow up anything with the lift of a finger. The other thing he made was Ghast Boots, which are boots which allow him to levitate and he can make fire surround his feet at will, which makes quite a painful kick.

My plan to get the Creation Stone was rather simple. It did require a lot of preparation though. The first thing I needed was to find out how to talk to him. He was a traveller, and no one really knew where he was at any given moment, so getting to talk to him would be hard. Luckily, I knew a girl.


	2. Chapter 1

"Zoey!" I called at the top of my lungs, looking around the area for the Mushroom Queen, as she called herself. There was no sign of anyone listening to me, except from a cow looking up from the grass it was eating, before turning its head away.

"Zoeya!" I screamed, my voice sounding higher this time. I squeezed my eyes shut for the few seconds as my voice echoed around the plains around me, but then I opened them. Again, nothing. The cow was staring at me. I let out a breath of air towards it, and within a split second my emerald sword had beheaded the beast. I left it, though. I had enough food with me for the time being. Possibly a wolf would want it.

"I don't want to hurt you! Not even rob you! I just need your help!" I pleaded, my voice cracking as I spoke. My throat was feeling sore, and it was making it harder to yell. I rummaged in my backpack for a bottle of milk, and I drank a few mouthfuls of it before putting the bottle back in my pack. I looked around, and there still was no sign of her.

I really hoped she was actually there. I had been told that she lived somewhere around where I was, but there was no sign of a house or anything. Possibly she was hiding, and that is why I told her that I wasn't going to hurt her.

"I come in peace, Technomage- or mancer... Or whatever!" I bellowed. I felt like giving up and sitting down, but pushed away the urge. I was in serious need of Enderdragon Armor, and finding Zoey was the first step to getting there. There was, once again, nothing. I couldn't think of anything else to scream, but when I saw a mushroom at the front of a pitch black cave, I had an idea.

"Oh mighty Mushroom-mancer, I wish to speak with thee!" I spun around as I said that, keeping an eye out for her appearance. I heard the noise of pistons moving, and hoped that was a good thing. I looked around for where the pistons might have moved, but couldn't see any change.

"Heya Martie!" I almost had a heart attack as I heard her voice from right behind me. I spun around in a split second and looked at Zoey. Her sky blue eyes were staring right up at me. A grin was spread across her face. I instantly took a step back.

I hadn't seen Zoey in a long time. I knew I had spoken to her a few times many years ago, but not once since then. She had changed- a lot.

For one thing, her hair was longer. It went down to her waist, but currently was in a braid. The blonde streak was easy to see. She had a few strands of hair dangling at the sides of her face. I noticed the familiar two marks on the left of her face (my left). She had her goggles perched on her head. She was dressed in a dark grey top with short sleeves. On her upper arms were many strange tattoos, mostly lines and swirls. She was also wearing black leggings and sandals. I then noticed she was wearing a long red cape, which reached her ankles.

"Oh! Hello Zoey. You gave me a fright..." I greeted, looking up at her face. "Umm, I need to speak to you about something. Do you have time to? I can come back later if you want!" I continued. She looked at me for a few more seconds, then began to count something on her hands.

"Nah, I'm free for the next few hours, so you can come in if you want." She sung, gesturing towards the cave. I knew she had come kind of secret base deeper inside the cave, due to the pistons I heard earlier. I nodded at her, and offered a smile. Knowing what her base is like could be useful.

"Okay then, Follow me!" She turned, her red cape swishing behind her. Then she was running into the cave. I followed, keeping a fine pace with her. There was a few tight turns, and then I noticed there was a huge drop, going into darkness.

She stopped at it aswell.

"You can jump down, or there are ladders against the wall somewhere." She explained, before running forward slightly and then pushing one foot against the rocks beneath her, pushing her up into the air before she plummeted down to god-knows-where. I decided to take the ladder. It took a few seconds of feeling around to find it, but when I did I slid down it with ease. It was completely pitch black a lot of the way down, but when I reached the bottom I realised the floor was made of sponge. It was damp, and quite springy. I bounced on it for a few seconds, then began to walk, which was very uncomfortable.

I saw Zoey standing on a stone platform beside one of the walls. It about two meters squared. I stood next to her.

"Wow... I didn't expect that." I breathed. She giggled, and slapped a stone button on the wall. There was a noise of pistons clanging, and then two chunks of stone opened up to a big room.

She took a while showing me around the place. It was a huge laboratory, conducting all kinds of experiments. Most involved mushrooms, but quite a few didn't. One I particuarly liked was one she was testing to see if Mushrooms were capable of thoughts. She had a machine which displayed a flat line on a screen. She hooked up a few wires onto me in various places, and when I thought the line on the screen spiked up. The more things I was thinking about, the higher the line went. She then hooked it onto a mushroom, and the line was completely still. When she spoke though, It moved up with her voice. When I began to speak aswell, It went up even higher. She had an idea that Mushrooms weren't capable of their own thoughts, but they stored everything they heard as a memory. A few of the mushrooms were supposedly deaf, so she was using the machine on many mushrooms.

We eventually settled down in her bedroom. It was quite small. She said she rarely used it. It had a few beds in it, bookshelves, a fridge and a fire in it. We sat around the fire and she got me a drink of tea. She said it was special tea she had made herself, and was being mass produced in the labs.

"Okay, so. What did you want to ask me about?" Zoey enquired before taking a long sip of her tea. I bit my lip, and knew that now I was on careful grounds. I had to make her not seem suspicious of my actions. I honestly wasn't sure If she was friends or enemies with Rythian, but I did know that If anyone knew where he was it would be her.

"Okay Zoey. I'm not going to beat around the bush. Pretty much, I need to know where Rythian is. I don't want to be giving away any details, but It's something very important to do with him." I told her, hoping for a good response.

"Well why don't you tell me what you need to tell him. I can't just go about giving his location to anyone- no offence." Zoey looked down at her mug.

"None taken. Okay, I'll tell you. It's to do with the... enderman. I saw a lot of them circling a weird monument kind of thing. I didn't go close to them, but I think it's some of his business." I lied, trying to make my reason sound good. I knew Rythian had something to do with enderman, but I didn't really know what, and actually didn't really care about it either. Zoey raised a brow in interest.

"Where is it?" She asked quietly. One of her hands hit the floor, spreading across the wood planks. I smiled.

"I can't just go about giving it's lovation to anyone- no offence." I mimicked. This was a good idea. I hated lying to someone as innocent and kind as Zoey. She didn't even see me as a thief. She just looked at me as If I was a normal person. I was slowly wrecking that reputation with her though.

"Fine. If I tell you where Rythian might be, I get to come with you and be with you when you are telling him about the ender-thingy." She offered confidently. I bit my lip, trying to think what to do quickly.

"Fine. We stay here for a few days, and then set off. Now where is he?" I told her, then remembering I had to get the Creation Stone off him as soon as possible, before he would use it.

"No. We leave tomorrow morning. No time to waste, right. This information to give him must be important." I swear when she said that It was like she had just read my mind. That was great.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan" I smiled at her, taking a sip of my drink. She nodded.

"A plan it is"


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Zoey and I set off. She said that the fastest way to get to wherever Rythian was meant crossing through a snow biome. It started off fine, but the deeper we got into the tundra the colder I got. I'm just going to share a little fact here. My body... changed depending on the season. For example, in the summer my hair is blonde, My eyes are lime green and my skin is a pale cream. In autumn, my hair becomes very light brown, my skin becomes more tan and my eyes become brown. In winter, my skin becomes a very light blue, my eyes turn blue and my hair turns white, and finally in spring my hair turns strawberry blonde, my eyes go grey and my skin becomes he same colour as it is in summer. So yeah, I change with the seasons. When I was walking through the snow biome it was autumn, but it was so cold that my body thought it was winter and I... well changed colour right there. And that is how cold it was.

We had to take shelter, because Zoey was freaking out over my colour change. I explained it to her, and she calmed down a little. She still insisted that I put on something to make me warmer, so I ended up borrowing a grey hoodie which she had brought as spare. It was a nice fit, and I reverted back to my autumn state. We began to walk again, and Zoey came across a wolf. She tamed it, and gave it the name Klutz, as he fell over a lot. By a lot I mean A LOT. The poor thing couldn't go 10 feet without flopping onto it's side or tripping over it's own paws. It got really sickening after a while. I was seriously thinking on killing the dog on the spot, because every time it tripped Zoey would stop and make sure it was okay, wasting more time, that Rythian could spend using the Creation Stone.

"Look Martie! There's the desert biome." Zoey exclaimed, pointing one finger straight ahead. I narrowed my eyes, and looked for a few seconds. Sure enough there was sand. I could see a few cacti aswell.  
"Awesome" I smiled, breaking into a jog to get to the desert as soon as possible. Zoey followed. Luckily Klutz the wolf didn't trip up and withing seconds we were in the warmth of a desert biome.

"Woohoo!" I almost sung, spinning around in the sand. Zoey giggled as she saw me do this, and I immediately stopped.

"So, where next?" I asked her quickly. She grinned at me for a few more seconds, then she looked to her right.

"There should be a desert village somewhere to the right of us. Rythian said he would be staying there for a few days." The mushroom-mancer told me. I nodded, then decided to check the time. I looked up. The sun wasn't in sight. I had a closer look, and noticed it was almost setting, but it was behind a cloud.

"Wait... It's almost sunset. We better get to the village quickly then, shouldn't we?" I said to my temporary partner. She nodded.

"We can run there, if you're up for it. Are you fast?" She told me. Now, let me tell you something. I am extremely fast. You need to be if you're a theif, because if you get noticed you need to get the hell out of there. I didn't want to let her catch on to me being so fast though, so I had to pretend I was just... average.

"I'm all right. Don't really do that much running." I lied. She looked upset for a few seconds. "I can still do it though" I butted in. Her face lit up.

"Fine. Race you to the village." She challanged. There was no way I was letting this one go.  
"It's on." I put out my hand for her to shake, but before I could even do that she was away running.

The race was very tiring. It started fine, but I got quite tired eventually. I sat down and rested, even though I was behind Zoey. She would need to rest too, I thought. Once I had my breath back I set off again, catching up to her, who was extremely tired out. Only then I noticed that the village was in sight. I looked at her, and bit my lip, before I ran so I was right behing her, then I scooped her up into my arms, then ran straight to the village.

The village was... well beautiful. I soon found out that it had a name, Apollix. It was named after the founder of the town. The houses were made of bright sandstone, which gleamed brightly. The water in the well looked as if it was made of crystals, and it tasted delicious. They had flower beds scattered around town, and there was many towns. The village was hardly a village, more a large town. It was about the size of six of the usual villages mushed together. It wasn't even that crowded, either.

First of all, we wanted to find a place to stay. The villagers offered us an empty house which they lent to people passing by, at a price of 10 iron per night. It was an easy price to pay, and we took the house. It was in perfect condition, and in a chest was a wide variety of foods. They said that we could eat all we wanted, so I tried to taste as much of the foods as I could. Zoey and I had seperate rooms. I went to my room quite early. I wanted to go over my plan to get the Creation stone, and work out how I would deal with Zoey. It was pretty easy to work something out, and in the end I just lay in bed, waiting for the time to be right.


End file.
